Day's and Night's Adventures
by cyberbee15
Summary: On their new home Mewtwo and the other clones find a broken ship and two little babies to add to the big and crazy family! How will these kids lives turned out? Let's read and find out! Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

In the Hoenn region ,there stood the largest mountain in the region mount Evermore in a place called Nature canyon the Hoen regions most beautiful nature wonder and in the mountain, in the middle of a large lake there stands an island the only ones who live are Pokémon and I mean Pokémon I mean cloned Pokémon. All of them were preparing for Winter they were gathering all the food they could find in their area, the leaves began to change colors which meant only one thing, winter was going to hit very soon. There on top of a ledge, stood a very powerful Pokémon named Mewtwo. Watching from above in case of danger, just then ''Pika pika!'' Pikachu two came running very quickly.

There must be trouble, what is it? Mewtwo asked his panicked fellow clone Pokémon who was rushing by all the other clone Pokémon and almost got stepped on too, she finally stopped to catch her breath spoke to him and told him what she saw while she was looking for food.

Flashback:

Pikachu two was grabbing some delicious looking berries then got thirsty so went to the lake to take a drink but when Pikachu two came to the river her eyes caught something very unusual when she saw what it was, Pikachu two ran back home as quickly as possible!

End of flashback

By the time Pikachu two was done explaining everything she was gasping due to being out of breath, and all of the other clones were worried that they were discovered yet again!

I understand Mewtwo said telepathically, nodding his head, knowing the possible danger of this situation

Take us there immediately! Mewtwo gathered some volunteers, they were Pikachu two, Meowth two, Sandslash two, Ninetails two and Hitmonlee two all these brave volunteers and Mewtwo followed Pikachu two to the location she was at. What they saw shocked them, even Mewtwo, right in front of their eyes was a ship, it was broken from top to bottom, the flag was ripped, its pole was broken in half, the ships front spear was completely broken off and there was a crack in the middle of the ship, large enough for all of them to fit in. So they waited and waited. Then finally, after nineteen minutes Mewtwo levitated himself up on a rock to get everyone's attention. Which worked, when all the volunteers looked up, Mewtwo was going to tell them the plan.

Everyone ready yourselves, for we do not know who or what is in there, if there is anyone or thing in that beat up old wreak, but none the less, be prepared for we are going in that ship!

The clone Pokémon nodded their heads understanding the situation as well as the danger that might be await them. Mustering their courage, as they all went in the broken old wreak, everyone proceeded with caution, not knowing if something or someone will jump them, just then Mewtwo stopped, the others stopped as well.

Shh I really do hear something, friends be ready. Mewtwo warned as he heard something. The other clone Pokémon were all quiet and looking around everywhere. They were all beginning to hear something and it sounded like someone was chuckling. When Mewtwo turned around he went Ah! Mewtwo telepathically yelped putting his hand over his heart. When he saw who it was, the startled psychic type glared at the jokester who was none other than a Haunter, laughing loudly by the fact that he scared a bunch of Pokémon!

Never mind everyone, it is just a foolish trickster playing his games of scaring others for laughs, come let us leave this ship. When that was finish, he and the clones were about to leave, when Haunter came in front of them. He apologized, and told them he found something in the upper chamber on the upper decks that was very important. Mewtwo listened carefully just in case he was planning a another joke. But when Haunter was done telling everyone, Mewtwo heard sincerity in his voice, which meant, what he said was true.

With his mind made up Mewtwo telepathically said: very well, take us to this upper chamber, however, if this is another joke you will be in for a painful experience. Mewtwo warned the mischievous ghost type. Haunter chuckled weakly with his hands in air understanding what Mewtwo meant. Haunter began to lead them to the upper chamber, when he said it was on the upper deck, he wasn't kidding. By the time everyone got there, they were all out of breath except for Mewtwo, who levitated himself the whole way to the upper chamber. Mewtwo cracked the door open slightly, just enough to see if it was safe. When he saw no signs of danger, Mewtwo opened the door all the way. They all looked inside to see what the chamber was like. It had a bed, a table, a window which was cracked a bit and some of the glass from it was everywhere, but what really got their attention was a crib, in the middle of the room a blanket was covering it, yet something was moving under it.

Everyone wait here. I will see what it is under that blanket. Mewtwo told them, when he was close enough he took the blanket off swiftly only to see…to see…two small babies. One was a girl, whose skin was paler then the moon, green eyes that shined like sapphires and silky dark brown hair and by the looks of things she was alright. Next was a boy, his skin was a light beige color, eyes as brown as terra rose, same as his hair. He was alright as well. Both sound asleep, curled into each other. Mewtwo's mouth was agape to see two innocent little babies all alone, on a beat up old ship. Pikachu two and Meowth two climbed up on his shoulders to see what he was looking at and then their mouths were agape too. At that moment ,the sleeping babies began to stir, then their eyes began to open, they looked up to see Mewtwo and the other clones. Both the little children squealed with joy at having to see someone, even though they didn't know what these creatures were, they sure liked them. Both the small children stretched out their hands wanting to be held.

Mewtow stretched out his hands slowly and carefully, so not to scare them and in case they had hidden injuries. The powerful psychic type brought the infants to his chest, both snuggled in the warmth of his chest. Then the little ones looked up to see the two clone Pokémon sitting on his shoulders. The girl reached up to pet Pikachu two, but could not reach, so the yellow mouse leaned down a bit, the girl began to pet Pikachu two, and both of them were loving every minute of it. Next, the boy began to reach up to pet Meowth two, unlike his sister, he could reach the cat Pokémon just fine. Meowth two began to purr with glee. The two small children laughed with happiness. If these two children are here all alone, that must mean either they were left here while everyone else escaped, or were simply forgotten, poor things. Mewtwo sighed with sadness, seeing such sweet children here all alone. The other clone Pokémon bowed their heads in sadness as well, just then, Pikachu two had an idea ''Pikachu pika pi!'' What? I should adopt them? Mewtwo asked her to see if he heard correctly. She nodded her head swiftly looking at the other clone Pokémon to see if they agreed with the idea. The clone Pokémon nodded their heads saying it was a great idea. All of them loved the children and wanted them to stay! Mewtwo nodded his head as well, very well he said telepathically, we will take them into our family, but first, we must name them.

Mewtwo looked at the girl in his left arm, seeing she was paler then the moon, a name came to him for her! You my daughter who is beautiful and deep as the night shall be named Lunara Rise. Yes indeed the name suited the little girl very well. Next, he turned his head to the boy, who was in his right arm, the boy had more color then Lunara and had a big smile on his little face. As for you my son, who is small yet strong and bright, you shall be named Erik Rise. By the time he was done naming the children, both of them had fallen to sleep with smiles on their faces. ''Haunter haunt unt unt?'' Haunter asked if he could come along, he liked and would miss making them laugh with his faces. Mewtwo agreed the ghost type could come along, as long as he would not cause trouble. Haunter put his right hand on his heart, raised his left hand in air and promised he would behave as best as he could. With all that said and done, everyone left the ship at the moment, they all got out the waves came in big and strong enough to move the ship back out into the sea to where no one knew or cared. Not only would they not be discovered, they had two wonder little children to play with and love.


	2. Chapter 2 The birthmarks

Once Mewtwo and all the others got inside it started to rain the new members of the family Lunara and Erik were sleeping in a lovely wooden cradle Scyther two made before the storm came it had the sun and the crescent moon combined together on the crescent moon which was on the right side was Lunara sound asleep, on the other side with the sun was Erik both all curled and snuggled up together Ninetales two, Rhyhorn two, Goldduck two, Tentacruel two and Haunter stayed close by the little ones to make sure they would be safe their new father looked at them with a warm smile seeing his two new children sleeping so peaceful even though it was storming outside. Just look at them look how cute they are when their sleeping, little angels.

Pikachu two and Meowth two sighed nodding their heads in agreement then all of a sudden the storm ended sunlight came in through the window the two infants woke up yawning and stretching everyone awed at the cute sight at that moment there came a golden glow from under Erik's bang he clapped and laughed feeling warm inside himself What is this? Erik's bang something is glowing underneath it. Mewtwo looked under the boy's bang to see his birthmark of a blazing sun glowing like gold next Mewtwo checked under Lunara's bang to see her birthmark of a beautiful crescent moon Apparently I have named these two all too well. Mewtwo looked at his two companions as he telepathically said that but he shrugged his shoulders just then he smelled something terrible! He coughed and went Dear lord, p-u! What in the world is that horrible smell?! Mewtwo held his nose so he wouldn't have to smell it when it hit everyone else they held their noses as well they all looked to the crib to see Lunara trying to move away from Erik who was giggling all of a sudden it hit Mewtwo he knew right there and then were that repugnant odor came from.

Don't worry everyone it is just Erik's full, dirty diaper which unfortunately I now have to change. Mewtwo grabbed a nose plug and took Erik to get his stinky bomb changed when both the boys left everyone sighed with relief having not to smell that messy diaper Lunara was especially happy now that the stinky diaper was gone she too sighed with relief. Alright mister let us get you out of this nasty thing. Good thing Mewtwo had a large hat an overcoat and a pair of large shoes to wear so he can buy the things Lunara and Erik needed like for intense clean diaper, baby powder, baby wipes and nose plug for himself luckily he had one because Erik knew how to make a stinky meatball (Ha ha ha) Well so far so good my little stink maker. Mewtwo went as he took off the dirty, full diaper he was reaching for that baby wipes just then disaster struck his face as felt and smelled a familiar liquid against his face Erik laughed at his action Oh so you think that is funny hmm? Well then see what you think of this little stinky mister? Mewtwo then turned Erik on his belly so he can wipe his cute, little tushie then some baby powder after that Erik rise had a nice clean diaper on his clean bottom.

The boys came back downstairs to everyone else they all cheered seeing Erik with a clean diaper on Mewtwo sat Erik down where he was before he had his diaper changed Lunara took a sniff to make sure it was safe she looked to her daddy for an answer Do not worry my darling daughter it is perfectly safe.

When she had her answer Lunara sat next to Erik both were giggling with glee Now then if everyone will excuse me, I must go to wash my face then get dinner ready. True to his word Mewtwo washed Erik's peepee from his face (snicker) dinner was made everyone ate the children were fed as well after they all had something to eat it was time for bed Goodnight children, I love you Mewtwo kissed and hugged his children goodnight moonlight came in through the window then Lunara's birthmark began to glow using his powers Mewtwo lifted his daughter's bang to see her crescent moon birthmark glowing light purple both she and her brother yawned then were fast asleep the new father smiled at his two sleeping angels he put them down in the cradle, covered them with a gold and turned off the lights leaving Pikachu two, Meowth two Rhyhorn two, Ninetales two and Haunter to watch the sleeping babes.

Well everyone here is chapter two I laughed when I was writing from the part where they smelled Erik's diaper to the time when Mewtwo was done cleaning it and the their birthmarks is something I forgot to write in the first chapter either way I hope you all will like it and I will try to write a new chapter every Saturday or over the weekend until then enjoy chapters one and two goodbye!


	3. Chapter 3 A new mother is found

For Mewtwo and the other clone Pokémon time was moving by quickly with Lunara and Erik both were two years old and were going to walk soon. That is it Lunara come to daddy my dear, sweet daughter Mewtwo encouraged his little Lunara who was waddling towards him giggling and clapping the whole there when she got to her father the little one fell into her Mewtwo's embrace the powerful Pokémon had a happy smile full of pride for his daughters accomplishment he then placed the moon child on his left and wrapped his tail around her she gave a cute yawn then snuggled into his purple tail next he turned his face towards his son Erik Now it is your turn my son come on give it a try. Erik just sat there looking at his papa with a confused face. Come on Erik, if your little sister can do it so can you now come on give it a try for your daddy come on now son give it a try. Mewtwo tried to urge his son to walk however Erik was not moving one inch from where he was sitting then he smiled as farted and said ''Dada.'' Mewtwo sighed then he knew what he was going to do next. Why cannot you do what daddy says? Mewtwo telepathically asked his gassy child just then he remembered something he had almost missed straightening up he rushed to his son and asked again to make sure if he heard his oldest child correctly ''Dada!'' Erik said loudly this time Mewtwo picked up both his children smiled at them with joy and telepathically said What a joyous day my daughter walked and my son just talked how appsolutley wonderful!

All the clone Pokémon and Haunter cheered for the children's success Mewtwo made his children a special breakfast mashed fruit with a bit of sugar after everyone ate the father of two geniuses put the tired little angels to bed for a nap he left Haunter in charge of watching them big mistake while no one was looking Erik snuck out of the crib his sister however was sound asleep but he was not tired in the least so when he looked to see the coast was clear he carefully crawled out of the crib touched the ground naughty little Erik sneaked away and out of the door, Mewtwo returned to check on the children with Pikachu two and Meowth two by his side he looked to see his daughter sleeping well like a baby next he turned his head to the other side to see…to see that his only son was not there! Pikachu two and Meowth two had their mouths open, Mewtwo looked under the crib left and right but came to a terrible conclusion Where is my son?! He then heard loud snoring all three of the present clone Pokémon looked up to see Haunter sleeping at his post Haunter get up, you good for nothing, lazy ghost! Mewtwo ordered as he slapped the fool awake Haunter woke up with a start the ghost type turned left and right to see Mewtwo, Pikachu two and Meowth two looking at him with angry looks on their faces ''Haunt?'' he asked as the three were staring at him Haunter can you look down in the crib and tell me if you see something missing? The angry father asked the soon to be toast ghost Haunter looked down in the crib then looked up to see what was wrong ''Uh oh.'' He said in his Pokémon language How could you lose one of my babies they were right in front of you and sleeping noun the less?! Mewtwo angrily asked the irresponsible ghost type Pokémon Haunter did not have a answer he was too scared to speak in fear with just one wrong word the ticked off Pokémon would obliterate him.

Oh forget this and just help me find him you fool! Mewtwo yelled which woke up the sleeping, sweet Lunara when she turned to look at her brother he was gone she whimpered not knowing where her only sibling went Lunara looked up at her father with tears in her eyes to see if he knew where Erik went Mewtwo saw his little girl with her teary eyes the psychic type picked up his only present child and wiped the tears from her eyes Do not cry my darling daughter we will find Erik all of us, won't we Haunter? Mewtwo turned to the ghost type as he asked the lousy watcher Haunter nodded his head very quickly so not to make Mewtwo even more mad at him All right spread the word tell everyone to search for Erik and leave no stone unturned until my son is found! Mewtwo ordered it was a code red situation everyone was on high alert for Erik.

Meanwhile

Erik was wandering around laughing and giggling as he explored around the unfamiliar surroundings however when the male infant looked around he saw no one not his sister, not his daddy and none of the other family members Erik sat down he called out to his daddy and the others but no one came he did not know how to use telepathy yet so the lost infant just sat in the spot where he was at and cried his little lungs out elsewhere near a lake was female Kangaskhan was in tears as well she was barren which meant she could not produce offspring. She was very sad and embarrassed Kangaskhan were called the parent Pokémon so naturally she would feel humiliated and depressed seeing her friends with their babies happy and hugging each other eventually, she could not take it any more Kangaskhan decided to leave the others to be alone somewhere she gave a sad sighed and turned her head down just then she heard something and it sounded like a baby crying Kangaskhan shot her head up and turned it to the left she rushed to where the sound was coming when she got there she found a human baby not just any human baby but that human baby was Erik!

Erik had his eyes closed as he was crying Kangaskhan looked at the crying infant with a happy smile all of her sadness and depression disappeared seeing Erik she reached down to pick up the small creature and cradled him in her arms singing a lullaby to ease the child into a calm peace Erik stopped crying and looked at this strange creature he had never seen before the small boy did not know what this creature was but he sure liked and it sang so beautifully that he fell asleep. When she sensed the child was asleep Kangaskhan put the baby boy in her pouch and began to go look for something to eat.

Mewtwo and the others were searching for Erik the worried father did not want to leave his daughter alone so he made a sling out of some vines so Lunara tied to his chest in a comfortable way.

Is there any sign of Erik anywhere? The troubled parent asked Ninetales two and Bulbasaur two both shook their heads and said no Mewtwo gave a frustrated sigh Where could that boy be? His first steps and he walks right out of our home what is next? The worried father asked himself Haunter looked all around him at everyone trying to find one of the children he was supposed to watch the ghost type saw Mewtwo and poor little Lunara the sweet infant had a sad expression on her face with tears in her eyes, Haunter put his hand on his head he felt so guilty he was trusted to look after the infants but lost one of them! Haunter straightened himself and told himself to stop feeling guilty and start looking! But where to start looking? Haunter just floated to and began to think this place was so big poor, lost, Erik could be anywhere oh well he would just have to start searching and hope for the best so Haunter began searching and he would not rest until little Erik was found and safe at home in his father's arms again! Elsewhere Kangaskhan was happy as can be she was playing with Erik he was happy too sure the little guy was scared an hour ago but now had someone to play with, not too far away Haunter looked for Erik from top to bottom no stone was left unturned or boulder and while the ghost type had promised to find the lost lad he was starting to get tired Haunter went to a nearby tree to rest for a bit and to think where to look next just then he heard a baby laughing not just any baby's laugh it was his Erik's laugh! Oh joy, oh joy, oh joy he had finally found him! Haunter went in the direction the laughter was coming from to not only Erik but a large female Kangaskhan too!

Haunter hid behind a tree so not to get spotted he looked to see Erik having fun and laughing, Kangaskhan was having fun as well both she and Erik looked so happy together, Haunter wanted to go and take Erik back to his home but he dared not to approach the large female the ghost type knew Kangaskhan were not called the parent Pokémon for nothing one wrong move and he would be pulverized into the ground! Haunter knew what to do had to back, get the others and let them know the situation right away he took one last look at Erik turned around and went back to get the others.

Back at the place the family lived there was no sign of Erik anywhere Is there anyone who checked the garden? Mewtwo telepathically asked as he lied down in the grass out of exhaustion like everyone else with Lunara still on his chest ''Pikachu pika pi.'' Pikachu two replied which meant she had checked an hour ago just then Haunter came rushing at them ready to tell the news the tired father saw him and telepathically said Oh it is you. What in the world do you want now? Mewtwo asked the fool who was responsible for this whole mess in the first place "Haunter haunt un un!" Haunter told everyone what he saw and that Erik was alright Very well, take us to where you saw my Erik and this Kangaskhan but be warned if you are playing a trick of any sorts I will personally rake you across the earth myself.

Mewtwo warned Haunter for he was not in the mood for practical jokes Haunter took off and everyone else followed him hoping he was not pulling a joke. The search party ran, flew and levitated to the spot Haunter saw Erik the ghost type stopped behind some trees he signaled the others to stop, get behind a tree or bush to hide themselves and be very quiet. All were silent then they heard something it sounded like someone was singing and humming Mewtwo turned his head to the sound and saw a large female Kangaskhan and his Erik was with her! Yes indeed Erik was napping in her pouch as she sang a lullaby to sing him to sleep Erik my son and look he is alright! It seems he was with that Kangaskhan the whole time while we were all searching for him either way he was so calm and relaxed he did not even miss his afternoon nap. The relived father slowly walked toward the large female Pokémon Kangaskhan stopped singing Erik woke up he looked up to see if something was wrong Kangaskhan eased the boy's worries by gently caressing his little head the male adolescent calmed down but out of the corner of eye he saw his daddy little Erik cheered with joy to see him with Lunara on his chest she too was happy to see her lost older brother. Kangaskhan put her arms around Erik to protect him he may not be her baby by birth but she was going to protect her child no matter what put a scowl on her face and growled at the unknown stranger, she never saw a Pokémon that looked like him before he was a purple cat like Pokémon with three bulbous fingers on each of his hands he was a strange looking Pokémon indeed. Kangaskhan please listen to me that boy you have my boy in your pouch. Kangaskhan got over her shock when she heard Mewtwo's voice in her head the strong normal carefully removed Erik from her pouch she looked at the baby boy who put his small hands on her face Please Kangaskhan I miss him I really do. The adoptive father said with deep sincerity meaning every word he said from the bottom of his heart Kangaskhan sniffed Erik as she did so Erik laughed then took a sniff at Mewtwo just to make sure the strange Pokémon was telling the truth.

The others waited for what seemed like a long time to them but it was actually only two minutes when she handed Erik to him with a sad smile on her face Mewtwo was so happy to have his little Erik back the joyed father hugged his son as if there was no tomorrow Erik was hugging his daddy back and did not even know it Mewtwo lowered Erik a little so he was hugging Lunara who he had missed very much, Kangaskhan gave one last look at Erik before she left a small tear out of the corner of her eyes everyone looked to see the unhappy female Pokémon leaving. Erik began to cry he did not want to see her leave then Lunara started to cry as well! Mewtwo was surprised he thought his children would be happy since they were reunited but shortly after that they cried! Oh no my dear, sweet children what is wrong, why do you cry my darling little ones? Mewtwo telepathically asked them even though he knew he would not get a response.

Kangaskhan heard the small babies cry and turned back quickly to see if something was wrong she returned to the same spot where she was at only to see the two little ones crying and their father trying to calm them down the worried female Pokémon sighed with relief she knew what to do. Oh come now children please do not cry my little ones your daddy is here and so are your friends. The other clone Pokémon were trying to make the crying babies laugh they tried funny faces gross sounds like arm farting and other silly things but nothing was working just then everyone heard a humming like song they turned to the direction where the sound was coming to the same Kangaskhan singing the same lullaby she sang to Erik earlier the boy smiled and squealed with joy seeing her again Lunara smiled too she also let out a cute yawn and fell into a deep sleep Kangaskhan came closer close enough that she began to caress Erik's head again he too let out a cute yawn and fell asleep. How in the world did you do that? I heard Kangaskhans lullaby was used to put their young to sleep but I did not know it would work so quickly. Mewtwo telepathically said as he was amazed by her technic she nodded her head and turned to leave when she felt a tail on her arm Kangaskhan please wait do not go yet come back home with us my children seem to have taken a liking to you. I also want to know why are you here all alone without a child of your own? Kangaskhan agreed to go with Mewtwo and his family she also agreed she would tell the whole story.

An hour and a half later everyone was finally home including the children who were put into their crib Haunter was with the children he was rubbing Erik on the head and saying in his poke ''I'm sorry this happened kids and Erik I'm so sorry I promise I will never lose you again.'' Haunter swore meaning every word he said little did he know Mewtwo was watching and listening as he heard everything the ghost type said the father had a smile on his face and nodded Haunter come along please, I have something I wish to discuss with you. Haunter nodded his head and followed not wanting to make the powerful father angry in case he was still furious for losing Erik and causing this whole fiasco to begin with, everyone was present including their new guest Kangaskhan she began to tell them everything by the time the large female Pokémon was done speaking a tear fell out of her eye all the other Pokémon crying too even the jokester Haunter

I see it must be very hard for a parent Pokémon not being able to have children of her own however I have a solution if you are all right with it. Kangaskhan looked up to meet Mewtwo's gaze As you probably already know being a single parent can be quite a challenge so I would like you to stay as my children's mother so do you accept Kangaskhan? Kangaskhan looked surprised for a moment but then she gave a great, big smile and said she would love to be their mother. Then it is settled welcome to our family Kangaskhan. They all cheered at having a new member to their family Kangaskhan was happy too now she was a mother with her own children to love. As for you my ghost type friend you are forgiven. Haunter hugged Mewtwo's and said thank you over three times after all that was done everyone went to bed all except for Mewtwo and the new mother Kangaskhan the two parents decided to stay with the children just in case the sleeping little ones were snoozing in their new mothers pouch while their daddy sat in a chair Lunara and Erik did not make a sound through the whole night.

Well here is chapter three hope you will enjoy it and stay tuned for more chapters yet to come.

Goodnight!


	4. Chapter 4 Life is wonderful

A week after the fiasco of his missing Erik and welcoming Kangaskhan as the children's new mother Mewtwo decided to take Erik and Lunara out into the world or out into the garden anyway everyone was outside enjoying the weather while it was still nice out the grass type Pokémon were watering the plants Mewtwo and Kangaskhan were watching in case of trouble and everyone else was playing with the children.

Lunara and Erik were looking around everywhere left and right, from top to bottom Ninetalestwo had the little bundles of joy wrapped in her tails to keep them warm and snugged Mewtwo of course bought little winter clothes for his children Lunara had a long sleeve purple jacket with a crescent moon that he sown on the left side where her heart is to make it more like her style she also had long magenta pants white booties, a cute little purple wooly hat on her head and light purple mittens to keep her hands warm. Erik had a comfy long blue vest jacket Mewtwo sown a sun mark on his left side where his heart was just like Lunara's the long pants cute, little Erik wore were yellow orange, his mittens were light blue same as his winter shoes earlier Mewtwo tried to put a blue wooly hat on Erik but the male human infant hissed at him whenever he tried and when the father of two finally got the hat on his son Erik somehow managed to get it off his head Mewtwo didn't know how his oldest child got it off, he turned around for one minute then when he looked Erik somehow got his hat off, Mewtwo knew he was not going to win so he just gave in.

Lunara began waddling over to a bush with very pretty purple flowers Haunter, Pikachu two and Meowth two followed her to make sure none of the children got lost again like last time, Lunara began to smell the flowers she squealed with joy at how lovely the flowers smelled the female adolescent then touched the flowers feeling the soft petals Lunara laughed with joy so much she almost fell on her fragile back Haunter caught her just in time the ghost type then sat the baby girl down Lunara began to clap her hands as she laughed the Pokémon that went with her laughed too.

Erik was having a good time himself sure he was just sitting there doing nothing but he was happy that everyone was with him this time he wanted in on the fun his sister was having so Erik began to crawl where Lunara was looking at the beautiful carnation when he got there Erik became mesmerized be the flowers as well both looking at all the beautiful plants as if they have never seen anything so lovely in all their short lives the Pokémon were having as much fun as the children.

So much fun in fact Lunara and her big brother didn't notice someone was approaching both turned their cute, little heads to see their daddy giving them a big warm smile on his face which was swelling with pride Mewtwo knelt down to sit with the two bundles of joy Lunara was on the right side with his tail wrapped around her the infant girl squealed with happiness and hugged her daddy's side with her adorable, small hands around him, Erik was placed on Mewtwo's lap with his three fingered hand on the boys back to steady him Erik gave his daddy a smile with drool coming out of the side of his mouth.

Oh my dear boy what am I going to do with you? Mewtwo asked his bouncing, baby boy as the loving father wiped the drool from his son's face their new mommy Kangaskhan walked up to her new family and sat down next to them she had one hand on her new mate and one around her little babies the family smiled at each other they then looked up at the sky where the sun was giving them warmth and the clouds floating in the air without a care in the world as Mewtwo looked at the sun and the clouds he began to remember Amber dear, sweet, little Amber.

Children look all the way up there in the sky. Mewtwo pointed with his left hand way up in the sky Lunara and Erik looked up in the direction where their dear daddy was pointing at both were looking at a big, bright ball in the sky Erik reached up and tried to grab it but could not get. it It makes the whole world bright and it keeps us warm all day. Mewtwo then noticed that Erik was trying to grab the sun while Lunara squinted at the sun Oh yes that's right, Erik you possess the mark of the sun on your forehead. Erik stopped trying to reach the sun and closed his tiny eyes, the mark on his head began to glow a light, shimmering orange everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Erik just then the wind started to through everyone.

That is called wind, the wind helps us along, sometimes it is soft and sometimes it is very strong.

The children then witnessed something beautiful the first sunset they ever saw. Everyone looked at the wonderful sight in all its glory but something else happened both Lunara's and Erik's marks started to glow at the same time they then snuggled into each other out of fear Mewtwo saw this and held his children closer to him and telepathically whispered to his dear little ones.

Do not be scared my sweet little babies that is just the sunset that is when the sun says goodnight see you tomorrow this is when daddy says come inside it is time for dinner and bath.

Just then an all too familiar sound and smell came to their senses they all went eww and tried their best to cover their noises in any way they could

And that sound and smell means it is for you to get a diaper change my stinky boy

Mewtwo looked at his wife with his noise all wrinkled and Kangaskhan with a hand over her snout, Lunara had her tiny hand over her noise and head turned as far away as possible so not to smell her brother's foul diaper the loving father kissed his daughters head and said to their mother.

Here my love take our beautiful girl and give her a bath while I take our stinky son and give him a diaper change Then we shall get dinner started shall we?

The new mother nodded with a smile liking the plan her husband made especially the part where she didn't have to change Erik's dirty diaper everyone else liked the plan as well and went to get dinner started in any way they could from gathering the food to getting out the pots and pans, Kangaskhan was giving Lunara a bubble bath the bubbles were a purplish pink color the female child was loving this being in warm, soapy water Kangaskhan was putting some grape scented shampoo on her head then she began to massage the shampoo gently so not to hurt her darling daughter after that she grabbed a nice, soft neon yellow towel to dry Lunara off with, put on a comfy pair of purple pajamas and Lunara was cleaned from head to toe Kangaskhan looked all around her daughter nodded her head at her work and kissed the child's forehead Lunara squealed with delight at having her forehead kissed by her mommy Kangaskhan put Lunara in her pouch so the infant girl would not run off and get lost they then proceeded to meet the others.

Meanwhile

Oh Erik please hold still so daddy can change your dirty diaper please. Mewtwo telepathically said to his mess maker who was giggling and wiggling the whole time the father tried to change his son's stinky diaper just then Erik struck his daddy with a familiar string of yellow rain straight at Mewtwo's forehead! The father's eyes were wide open as was his mouth in disbelief that happened to him by his own son none the less! Erik just laughed and laughed with his arms going up and down Mewtwo grabbed a tissue nearby, began to wipe his face clean, looked at his son with his hands on his hips, with a playful angry look and said Oh so want to play dirty do you son? Then let us play dirty! With that said the father used his psychic powers to change the boy's diaper when at last the boy's diaper was cleaned. A nice warm blue bubble bath later and both mother and father arrived with both their children changed and cleaned everyone sat and ate supper, having a great time together the children had their faces cleaned from eating Lunara and Erik played by the window just then Lunara sat down the poke 'doll of a Treecko she was playing with and closed her eyes the crescent moon mark on her forehead began to glow the moon girl opened her eyes both she and Erik looked at another circle in the sky even though the sky was dark out and there were little tiny lights too.

Mewtwo came by to get the kids ready for bed when he saw his sweet little one's looking out at the night sky in amazement because they have never seen the night sky before. The happy father looked at his adorable, curios children with a smile he walked right up to his little babies and knelt down to them Erik pointed at the night sky with his hand and said ''Dada?'' asking if that was the sun again Mewtwo looked up he saw the moon and the stars he looked at his children whom were staring right at him waiting for their daddy to answer their question That my children is the moon and those are stars that twinkle all night just so we won't feel alone in the dark. Mewtwo remembered every word sweet Amber told him sure it took a long while to remember but it was worth it just to tell his dear little ones but what he did not notice was that tears were coming out of his eyes Lunara and Erik chirped wondering if their daddy was alright or if they did something wrong to upset him. Lunara reached up with her right hand and touched her daddies cheek his tear came on her hand Mewtwo opened his eyes to look at his concerned children Do not worry my dear children these are just tears I am crying. My friend's father use to tell her a bed time story that when Pokémon are sad and they cry their tears are filled with life you two must know even when I may not be with you someday I will always love you both very much with all my heart and life is wonderful.

When Mewtwo was done telepathically speaking his two angels were fast asleep both all curled up on their daddy's sides the father smiled with happiness he picked both of the children up in his arms, put them gently into their cradle, he kissed each of their foreheads and whispered goodnight the tired father, his wife would stay with the children that night both grabbing a chair and all fell asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.

Alright everyone here is chapter four sorry if it is overdo I was busy with school and Christmas preparations hope you all are still there and that there are no hard feelings I will try to get the next chapter up sooner and merry Christmas to you all goodnight!


	5. Chapter 5 Happy Birthday children

A few months passed by and the children were ready to learn how to eat soled food! Erik who was the oldest was up first their daddy was trying to teach them how to eat bananas for the first time Erik was placed in his chair a blue bib with a sun mark was sown on it to fit the boy's style, he had a small plastic fork in his hand, a plate of bananas was placed in front of him and Mewtwo sitting across from the baby boy to help just in case Erik looked at the fork in his hand then at the plate with bananas and finally at his daddy. Mewtwo looked back at his son with a smile on his face it took Mewtwo a while to get a comfortable hold of the fork because some things can be difficult and uncomfortable to hold when you only have three fingers on each hand Mewtwo was thinking of having his wife teach the children how to eat bananas but both of them agreed that her hands were too big to use silverware and she did not know how to use them at all but Mewtwo remembered how humans used them from watching a commercial on television so when he figured out how get a good and comfortable hold Mewtwo would teach Lunara and Erik how to eat soled food.

See this Erik? This is a fork and those are bananas, you use the fork to eat with the bananas like this. Mewtwo demonstrated by using the fork with his hand to pick up the banana and eat it, Erik just sat there staring at his daddy with a cute, curious look on his little face Now it is your turn my son, try to do what I did now give it a try. Erik tried to mimic what his daddy did sure it was a bit hard and the bouncing, baby, boy did not know if these yellow things were good or not but he managed to get one in his mouth. And he loved it, boy was it yummy, Erik hummed with delight in tasting the sweet fruit what a tasty treat he had in his mouth!

Very good Erik, you ate soled food with silverware for the first time! Mewtwo's smiled was swelled with pride while all that was happening Lunara watched everything that was going and she too wanted in on the action she also did not want to be behind her brother just because she was a girl ''Dada, dada!'' Lunara shouted with her arms in the air wanting to give what Erik did a try her daddy and brother turned to look at her Oh Lunara do want to give it a try dear? Alright then let us give it a try child. Mewtwo said as lifted his little girl in the air with his psychic powers and set the female child in her purple chair with a plastic fork of her own Mewtwo got Lunara a plate of bananas and a purplish pink bib as well the female child was excited but nervous then she remembered how Erik did it so she tried to do what her brother did with a bit of difficulty she managed to get a banana slice in her mouth and she loved it every bit as much as her big brother so she took another piece and another while Erik grabbed his plate and put it against his little face which was now covered in banana slices Oh Erik! You are supposed to use your fork to eat not your face you little piglet. Mewtwo playfully scolded his son with a smile on his face as he cleaned the messy boy's face with a nice, soft blue rag There you go Erik all nice and clean as well as both yours and your sister's plate well done my dear children. Lunara picked up her plate and banged it with her plastic fork as she yelled ''Yay!" Erik however just let out a big, loud, nasty burp in his daddy's face!

Erik that is disgusting! Lucky for you that you are so cute!

Mewtwo scolded his son for real with his three fingered hand on his snout! Kangaskhan just came in with a smile on her face seeing her little babies eating solid food for the first time she had returned from picking some fruit from a nearby tree which were now in a woven weaved basket in her arms. Look dear, are you seeing this? Lunara and Erik are eating solid for the first! I even took a picture while you were out. The proud father said as he showed his mate the photo he took from a camera the others found recently the mother of two smile grew wider as she cleaned Lunara face on her way to wash the fruit she brought home.

Mewtwo picked up both of the kids so they can play with the clone Pokémon in the garden the two were always happy playing in the garden together Erik he could play anywhere but Lunara was happier playing in the garden with all the pretty flowers and plants Haunter and Ninetales two led the children outside Haunter holding Erik's hand with his ghostly fingers and Ninetales two had Lunara on her back with her tails wrapped around her so the little girl wouldn't fall off. Look at them dear walking, talking, and eating solid food the children are growing up right before our very eyes before they be going to school getting careers and becoming adults living on their own. Mewtwo said with pride watching their little babies play with the clone Pokémon Mewtwo turned to look at his wife to see tears in her eyes thinking about all the things her husband said about her babies growing up Mewtwo went to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders and telepathically said Come, come my dear the children will not be growing up for a while now so let us not worry about the future, for now let us enjoy the time we have with our little ones.

Kangaskhan wiped her tears and gave Mewtwo a smile knowing he was right and she was going to enjoy every moment she had with her little babes while they were still needed their parents to take care of them.

A few more months later and everyone was preparing for the big day it was Lunara's and Erik's birthday but not just a birthday their first birthday! Some of the female clone Pokémon were busy getting Lunara ready the moon marked girl was in a light purple dress with white booties and a lilac rose barrette in her hair Ninetales two was cleaning her cheek while Kangaskhan was brushing Lunara's hair slowly and gently so not to cause discomfort to the female child.

Meanwhile some of the male clone Pokémon were busy getting the hyperactive, Erik ready as well but he was so excited because everyone was in such a fuss about what he did not know so for that reason he could not stay still for even a second! ''Haunter haunt haunt!'' Haunter told the other clone male Pokémon to get the kid in the suit in was a teal colored tux for baby boys after a few minutes they finally got Erik in his suit and got him cleaned up.

In the family room everything and everyone was ready the happy parents were just finishing the birthday cakes the sweet treats were iced candled and ready for the new one year olds to eat one was chocolate with purple frosting and had one candle that looked like a yellow, crescent moon the flame was lite and ready, as was Erik's birthday cake it was blue frosted with a risen sun candle Excellent the cakes are frosted and for the children to eat. So far, so good would not you say my dear?

Kangaskhan couldn't agree with him more the adults would have a much bigger cake for themselves so the kids could have their own cakes to eat ''Ninetales!'' The girls just came in with Lunara all dressed up and looking cute as can be she was riding on Ninetales's back of course the fox type had her tales wrapped around the female one year old for safety so Lunara won't fall off, not long after the girls came out with Lunara the guys came out with the excited, bouncing, boy Erik who was being held by Tentacrueltwo wiggling and giggling the entire time. Children do you know what day it is? Mewtwo asked his little ones both Lunara and Erik just stared at their mommy and daddy in curiosity the parents smiled and said in union it is your birthday! The parents shouted as they raised their hands in the air at that moment the cakes were shown, a purple and blue banner came it said Happy first birthday Lunara and Erik everyone came out of hiding and said in their own languages ''Happy birthday kids!'' Both the birthday kids squealed with joy as streamers were blasted everywhere Well everyone with all that said and done let us have cake!

Everyone sat at the table eating, talking and having one heck of a time! Lunara and Erik were having just as much fun as everyone else was having. Lunara was eating her cake with a fork Mewtwo and the others watched the kids as they ate their cakes Lunara shared a bite of her cake with Ninetales two while Erik threw his fork aside and ate the blue frosted cake with his face! Oh Erik stop eating like a little Munchlax and use your fork you silly boy. Mewtwo told Erik as he whipped the boy's cake covered face until it was clean again just then the boy let out a very big burp right in his daddy's face Oh dear Erik! Did you eat something other than the cake? Mewtwo asked as he held his snout everyone else just laughed while Lunara just said ''Peewee!'' Peewee indeed my dear Lunara. Peewee indeed. After all that was said and done it was time for the best part of a birthday party presents! Everyone gathered around in a big circle Lunara and Erik however sat in the middle waiting for their gifts Mewtwo and Kangaskhan each grabbed one for them one was wrapped in lilac wrapping paper topped with a pretty golden ribbon the other was cerulean with an orange bow both the kids got their presents and began opening them very quickly.

Lunara squealed with joy it was her favorite Treecko doll that got ripped up the day before when it happened she cried all night because she couldn't find it and sleep with it but now it was good as new the female one year old gave the doll a tight squeeze with her eyes closed. Erik was happy with his gift too he got a mudkip doll that he was wanting since seeing it in a TV commercial Erik too gave his doll a hug as well the next present Lunara got was wrapped in sparkly pink wrapping paper with a pretty silver bow in it was a doll of a poke 'ball with her crescent moon mark on it Lunara cooed as she looked at it in wonder Erik's was present was wrapped in light green wrapping paper topped with a blue ribbon it was a doll the same as his sister's but with the mark of the sun like his and he too looked at the doll in wonder Look at it the marks on those dolls closely children for some day when you become Pokémon trainers, coordinators or breeders those symbols you are looking at will be on your real poke balls when you are older of course.

The children just kept staring at their new dolls in wonder then their daddy's words got to them and they cheered in excitement all the presents were opened the kitchen was cleaned and the kids were all cleaned up as well both the little sleepy heads were so tired they fell asleep with their new Treecko and Mudkip dolls in their cute, tiny, little arms. Kangaskhan put them in bed, tucked them in and kissed them both goodnight on their foreheads the proud mother then stretched her arms high in the air and went to meet her mate both kissed each other then went to go to bed themselves side by side.


End file.
